1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic snapping device, and more particularly to an elastic snapping device that is used with an exercising equipment or used to bind an article.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional elastic snapping device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises an elastic cord 6 having two distal ends each formed with an end opening 60, and a snapping tool 7 having a movable gate 74 for closing a mouth 72 of the snapping tool 7, the snapping tool 7 mounted on the elastic cord 6 and having a distal end formed with an enlarged plug 70 inserted into the end opening 60 of a respective one of the two distal ends of the elastic cord 6. However, the snapping tool 7 is not combined with the elastic cord 6 rigidly, so that the snapping tool 7 is easily detached from the elastic cord 6 during a long-term utilization. In addition, the snapping tool 7 will detach from the elastic cord 6 due to an excessive force, so that the elastic snapping device is not used safely, thereby easily causing danger to a user.